The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and specifically relates to an image processing apparatus provided with a function for changing a size of an image, and an image processing apparatus provided with a function for applying image processing to image data representing an image for every page.
Generally speaking, an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a Multi-Functional Peripheral, etc., is provided with a variable power function for changing a size of an original document, such as a document image, an image file, etc., so as to print the size-changed image on a recording medium. Further, most of the abovementioned image forming apparatus is generally provided with plural kinds of variable power functions including, for instance, a magnification designated variable power function for changing the variable power based on the magnification factor designated by the user, a fixed size variable power function for setting a degree of the variable power based on the fixed size designated by the user, etc. Still further, generally speaking, the abovementioned image forming apparatus is also provided with an integration printing function, called the “N-in-1 printing”. According to the integration printing function, sizes of images respectively included in plural pages (N pages) are reduced by applying the variable power processing to the images concerned, so as to integrally print the reduced images onto a single page. Sometimes, this kind of the integration printing function has bee used in the charged copy service by the user, in order to reduce a number of printing sheets so as to save the copy charge.
On the other hand, with respect to reduction of the copy charge in the field of the charged copy service, for instance, Tokkai 2000-4316 (Japanese Non-Examined Laid-Open Patent Publication) sets forth a technology for reducing a number of color printing operations so as to save an amount of the copy charge. According to the abovementioned technology, only partial monochrome images extracted from a document, including plural pages in which the partial monochrome images and partial color images are intermingled with each other, are printed on the pages to be copied, prior to the partial color images after the operations for reading the document images are completed, and then, the partial color images are allotted onto the pages so as to print the partial color images as a whole, thereafter. Further, Tokkai 2006-85103 (Japanese Non-Examined Laid-Open Patent Publication) sets forth another technology, which makes it possible to automatically select a set of print settings corresponding to a copy charge desired by the user, when the user inputs a desired amount of the copy charge in advance.
Further, as for the other function for changing an image size, well-known is such a function that a size of an area desired by the user is partially changed according to the operations conducted by the user, for instance, an editing function for enlarging or reducing the image size by touching the image area and/or the character area displayed on the editing apparatus (editor) concerned, with a touch pen, etc., directly by the user, etc.
However, according to the reduction variable power operation to be performed in the conventional variable power function or the conventional integration printing function, the size of the whole image concerned is reduced at a constant variable magnification factor irrespective of a portion of either an image area or a character area. For instance, in the case of 2 in 1 printing, the image size for 1 page is reduced to that of 0.7 times of the original (variable magnification factor; 70%, area ratio; 50%), while, in the case of 4 in 1 printing, the image size for 1 page is reduced to that of 0.5 times of the original (variable magnification factor; 50%, area ratio; 25%). Accordingly, depending on the original sizes of each of the concerned images and/or the variable magnification factor employed, sometimes, a photographic image portion has specifically become difficult to be recognized, or conversely, characters have been hardly perceptible due to the smudges of the characters, resulting in drastic deterioration of the perceptibility of them.
It has been impossible to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks in the conventional image processing apparatus, even if the technologies set forth in Tokkai 2000-4316 and Tokkai 2006-85103 (Japanese Non-Examined Laid-Open Patent Publications) are employed in the image processing apparatus. In addition, since the editing function, etc., provided in the editing apparatus abovementioned, requires the user to perform complicated operation, such the functions are not suitable for the general purpose copiers or the multi-functional Peripheral, etc., aforementioned.
On the other hand, in a copier, etc., which provides the charged copy-printing service, an amount of the charged fee is determined corresponding to the print settings inputted by the user. If the user well recognizes the amount of the charged fee corresponding to the print settings in advance, no problem would arise with respect to the abovementioned copier. However, when the user does not well recognize, it would possibly occur that the user repeatedly conducts the setting and changing operations until he is satisfied with the required copy charge and the print quality proposed by the copier concerned. This results in a considerable burden for the user. To overcome the abovementioned drawback, some copiers make it possible for the user to input the upper limit of money amount (desired charge amount), so that, when the actual amount of copy fee corresponding to the print settings inputted by the user exceeds the upper limit of money amount, the amount of charged fee is suppressed by conducting a predetermined image processing.
For instance, Tokkai 2007-43494 (Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication) sets forth the technology including: retrieving an image processing, which is implementable within a range of the upper limit of money amount, from plural kinds of image processing, based on the difference between the charged fee and the upper limit of money amount; when a suitable image processing can be retrieved, proposing its preview screen and the amount of copy fee to be actually charged to the user concerned; when the suitable image processing can not be retrieved, selecting a desired image processing by the user himself, or conducting an changing operation, such as selecting parameters of the concerned processing, etc., so as to suppress the amount of charged fee; and further, applying an image processing, which is such a processing that lowers the printing density, reduces the image size, or the like, preferentially to an area being suitable for the processing (color area) or a partial image area, both residing within the range of the processing objective image area. Still further, when the user has designated in advance a mode of giving priority to either the amount of charged fee or the image quality for every page, only the pages for which the mode of giving priority to the amount of charged fee is designated are made to be the object of the image processing abovementioned.
When the image processing is conducted for every partial area included in the image concerned as mentioned in the above, the calculating operation of the charged fee becomes complicated, compared to such a case that the image processing is conducted for every page, etc. Further, layout positional relationships and/or contrasting density relationships within one page would be destroyed.
Further, when an image processing that makes the copy fee fall within the range of the upper limit of money amount, the image processing is applied to all of the areas for which the concerned image processing is suitable, with respect to the whole document including plural pages. For instance, when the areas for which the concerned image processing is suitable exist over the all pages of the document, the concerned image processing is applied to all of the pages. Accordingly, there has been a fear that the concerned image processing is applied to the pages more than necessary for the upper limit of money amount. In addition, in order to select specific pages to be object for the image processing, the user should manually operate the copier, resulting in a complication of the operation.